1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and, more particularly, to an articulating trailer hitch with remote control mechanism to allow the user to compensate for misalignment of the hitch and trailer tongue during hook-up.
2. Description of the Background
There has been a sharp increase in driver preference for sport utility vehicles and pick-up trucks over the past decade, and this is partly due an increased demand for more powerful towing capabilities. Such tow vehicles are commonly used to pull trailers for boats, other cars, water-craft, landscaping and lawn-care machinery, livestock, as well as campers, moving trailers, and general purpose trailers. The general increase in towing has sensitized consumers to the hardships which arise from the use of a traditional fixed trailer hitches.
There is often great difficulty in hooking a trailer to a tow vehicle equipped with a fixed tow hitch because the tow vehicle and the trailer must be precisely aligned to make the proper connection. The difficulty is exacerbated by the fact that the view of the trailer hitch and trailer tongue are usually obscured from the driver""s view by the rear of the vehicle. Therefore, hook-up is often a two-person operation, carried out with the first person operating the vehicle and the second person, positioned at the rear of the vehicle with a clear view of the hitch and the trailer, shouting or signaling directional commands to the vehicle operator. This two-person approach is, however, prone to error as it is difficult enough for the to rear person to communicate the exact degree of the amount of leftward or rightward adjustment required, let alone for the driver to execute precisely. The result is most often over- or under-shoot, which forces the driver to pull forward and begin the alignment process anew. On an incline, such as a boat ramp, this procedure can be time consuming and hazardous.
Even after they are connected the vehicle/trailer tandem is difficult to maneuver, particularly when backing the trailer. The operator must turn the steering wheel of the tow vehicle in the direction opposite the desired direction of the trailer. Trying to make a tight turn in reverse can result in a xe2x80x9cjack-knifexe2x80x9d, wherein the tongue of the trailer ends up parallel to the bumper of the tow vehicle, making further backward movement impossible. Even backwards travel in a straight line can be difficult, as for example, when backing a trailer down a narrow boat ramp. In forward travel, tight turns are also difficult to negotiate, because the trailer wheels track inside of the arc taken by the wheels of the tow vehicle. In other words, the tow vehicle makes a xe2x80x9cwiderxe2x80x9d turn than the trailer or conversely the trailer makes a xe2x80x9ctighterxe2x80x9d turn than the tow vehicle. Maneuverability problems are worst in small areas where the movements of the towing vehicle are restricted and the handling capabilities are diminished.
There have been efforts as far back as the turn of the century to improve trailer hitches by incorporating lateral movement capabilities into their design. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,949 to Olson shows a primitive example of a trailer hitch comprising a screw-shaft connected to a bevel gear assembly which enables the operator to laterally adjust the hitch from the operator""s seat of the tow vehicle or tractor.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,086 to Olson discloses a further refinement to the laterally adjustable trailer hitch, wherein a steering mechanism connected to the front axle of the tow vehicle enables the operator to steer the trailer for improved maneuverability.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,235,082 to Von Brethorst, 1,450,526 to Timmis, and 2,917,323 to Mandekic further show simple mechanically activated mechanisms employing a horizontally disposed screw-shaft to achieve lateral movement of the trailer hitch.
An improvement to the mechanical devices referenced above is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,203 to Elliott. Shown is a trailer steering mechanism for the improved steering of a trailer accomplished by incorporating a threaded shaft into the attachment mechanism between the tow vehicle and trailer. In addition, Elliott ""203 teaches the use of an electric motor to power the threaded shaft. Operation of the motor is controlled from the cab of the truck by an electrical circuit.
Lacking in the prior art, however, is a device powered by an electric motor working through a positioning screw for wide degree of motion, an assembly of ratio gears for robust yet precise adjustment, or operable by a wireless remote control device from the cab or rear of the vehicle. Further, none of the references cited incorporate the screw shaft and its attendant components in an enclosed, protective housing which increases the useful life of the trailer hitch and offers a compact, clean design to satisfy appearance conscious consumers. In light of the foregoing, it would be of great advantage to create an improved adjustable trailer hitch which incorporates these and other advanced features, and which enables the operator of the tow vehicle to laterally adjust the position of the ball receptacle assembly to simplify hook-up and to enhance maneuverability.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for lateral adjustment of the ball receptacle assembly of a trailer hitch by linking said ball receptacle assembly to a motor driven positioning screw.
It is another object to enclose the positioning screw, electric motor, remote sensing unit, and all other internal operating components (to be fully described below) in a sealed housing to protect said components from wear caused by exposure, and to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to control the lateral movement of the ball receptacle assembly by a wireless remote control unit.
A still further object of the invention is to mount the hitch to the rear of a towing vehicle by means of mounting brackets adaptable for use on a range of different tow vehicles.
According to the present invention, the above-described and other objects are accomplished by providing a trailer hitch with a laterally adjustable ball receptacle assembly. The ball receptacle assembly includes a motor driven positioning screw. The motor is powered by a 12-volt direct current electrical system and turns the positioning screw via a linkage comprised of ratio gears or through a coupling directly to the shaft. The ball receptacle assembly is mounted beneath a roller guide comprising a threaded transverse channel which engages the positioning screw. Clockwise rotation of the positioning screw causes the roller guide to move laterally rightward. Conversely, counter-clockwise rotation causes the roller guide to move laterally leftward. The roller guide carries the attached ball receptacle assembly through the course of its lateral movement. Lateral adjustment of the hitch eliminates the need for the lateral element of precision during hook-up, leaving the operator responsible only for the more easily addressed forward and rearward positioning of the vehicle to achieve proper alignment of the trailer and hitch. Further, the invention simplifies backing the vehicle/trailer tandem because the remote control device enables the operator to make fine tuning adjustments to the position of the hitch from within the cab of the tow vehicle. Finally, in forward travel, the invention improves maneuverability as lateral adjustment of the hitch while the vehicle/trailer tandem is in motion can be used to cause the trailer to track in the same arc as the turning tow vehicle. For example, when making a tight right turn, a rightward movement of hitch (as viewed from behind) causes the trailer to track out a wider arc through the turn than if no adjustment were made.